valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Dirk Gassenarl
Boss ( Artificial Valkyria) |Likes = |Affiliation = GRA |Rank = |Role = Rebel commander |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |Japanese = Soichiro Hoshi |English = Troy Baker }} This article is about the character. For other uses, see Gassenarl (disambiguation). is the Revolutionary Army Special Forces Commander and Gilbert's youngest son. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Little is known about Dirk Gassenarl, a figure seen almost only when clad in his special armor. His age is unknown, though he holds high status within the rebels, commanding all of their special forces. Some rumors say that his mother was actually different than both Baldren and Audrey. He speaks rarely, mostly just to acknowledge an order - and even then speaks only but a word or two. Dirk holds a great amount of destructive power, shown when he held himself against a real Valkyrur. Story 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' 'First Encounter' In March 1937, Cordelia Gi Randgriz tried to cross the GRA's territory. Class G was sent to escort her inside an APC without knowing that it contained the Archduchess of Gallia herself. In the middle of the march, Dirk and his special force consisting of Artificial Valkyrur launched an attack. Their attacks were so deadly that one single beam blast from their cannons could destroy a Gallian tank in one hit. Suddenly, a Valkyrur later revealed to be Aliasse came and fought Dirk and his soldiers under Clementia Forster's command. Class G managed to escort Cordelia out from the battle, but they were still in fearful awe of Dirk and the Vakyrur's power. 'True Identity' In August 1937, Dirk led a GRA special forces detachment in a direct assault on Lanseal. During the battle, his helmet was blown off by Juliana Everhart who was in Valkyria state. It was revealed that Dirk is actually Leon Hardins, who had been transformed into an Artificial Valkyria as part of Project Valhalla. 'Death' In December 1937, Baldren Gassenarl attempted to escape from the Gallian Army after Audrey Gassenarl's defeat at Anthold Aqueduct which led to her death, leaving Dirk as Baldren's only general. However, as they were making to flee Anthold Harbor, Lanseal's Class G, who had already discovered their plan, tried to hold them from escaping until the Gallian Army Navy came. Baldren ordered Dirk to clear his path and defeat them. In the battle, Class G only managed to cause minimal damage to Dirk's armor. Juliana Everhart, who was in Valkyria state, came and fought him. She eventually defeated Dirk, blowing off his helmet again. Avan managed to talk to him and showed him his notebook, which Leon had given to him before going to Lanseal, before he passed away, also with the battle ended Juliana Everhart also died to the overpower state that she was in and also died at the end of the battle. Other Appearances Samurai & Dragons Dirk makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons. As a C monster card, Dirk is of the Undead race and possesses the base skill, Point Break. Quotes Attacking *"Commencing attack." *"Hrhh" Orders *"Command all units. All units, shoot to kill." (All Unit Aim) Withdrawal *"Falling back." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:GRA Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Squad Captains Category:Deceased Characters